


I Wanna Hear You Scream

by SmoakinItUp



Series: Nothin' Like You [5]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, Gen, Haunted Houses, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-03
Updated: 2014-12-03
Packaged: 2018-02-28 01:47:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,031
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2714408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SmoakinItUp/pseuds/SmoakinItUp
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She wasn't sure how she was going to make it through the night: "You must have fallen and hit your head pretty hard. That's the only logical conclusion because you're my cousin Tommy. You know how much I hate these stupid haunted houses."</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Wanna Hear You Scream

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own anything. Thanks for reading!(:

“You’re kidding.”

His smirk only grew as he shook his head.

“Then you must have fallen and hit your head pretty hard. That’s the only logical conclusion because you’re my cousin Tommy. You _know_ how much I hate these stupid haunted houses.” She leaned forward, snatching the tickets out of his hand. Glancing down, she suppressed a shiver at the sight of the bloody bodies and roaming zombies on the stub. But before she had the chance to tear the tickets apart, Tommy grabbed them, stepping back until he was out of her reach. 

“Felicity,” She tried to ignore his pout, instead choosing to focus on the coffee table covered in video games. “You haven’t been to one since the clown incident –“

“Which we agreed to never speak of again-“ She interrupted with a glare. 

“Which was ages ago!”

She brought her hand up to massage her head, already tired of the argument. “And why can’t you just go with your girlfriend?” 

“She’s coming too, that’s the point!” He walked up to her excitedly, hands waving in the air. “My two favorite ladies haven’t had the chance to meet yet, and that’s just wrong. So, this is a chance for you and Laurel to get to know each other.”

She shook her head in disbelief. “Oh, so I’ll just be the third-wheel. At a haunted house. _Brilliant_.”

Chuckling, Tommy continued. “Don’t worry, we’re killing two birds with one stone. You’ll also get to meet my best friend. You remember hearing about Oliver, right?” He was only met with silence, making his desperation grow. Time to pull out the big guns. “Please? C’mon, I’ll even try to get you that processer thingy you’re so hyped about!”

“Tommy! Do I look like someone who can be bought?!” He could sense the smile she was trying to fight and knew the battle had been won. “But I mean, if you’re talking about the TX-50..”

Sighing in defeat, she reached up to grab one of the tickets from his hand. She glared at the horror figures on the little slip of paper as she turned to get ready for the change of plans. 

“I can already feel the regret!” She called over her shoulder, missing her cousin’s knowing grin.

…

She zipped up her light jacket, unprepared for the cold breeze that assaulted her as she stood in line with Tommy. Glancing down, he couldn’t suppress a chuckle when he took her outfit in. 

“What?” She huffed. “I thought I’d dressed up for the occasion.” The jacket she wore was one of her favorites, a simple bright pink hoodie with dinosaur spikes lining her back. It was a cheesy “costume”, but it kept her warm, and it was better than not dressing up at all. 

“Only you could pull it off Smoaky. Only you” He affectionately nudged her with his elbow, and then looked around the crowd for his girlfriend. 

Felicity hid her smile as she saw dainty hands sneak up and cover Tommy’s eyes, and jumped in surprise when she heard a deep rumbling voice from behind her.

“Guess who.” 

Chuckling Tommy spun around, planting a kiss on the gorgeous brunette. 

“Do you always greet Oliver with a kiss?” Laurel said with a blush. 

“It was a nice trick, but trust me. Your hands are _very_ different from that brute.” He threw in a wink, but then quickly realized the unusual silence surrounding the group. It all made sense once he realized his cousin and best friend who locked in a staring contest. 

…

It’s not like she hadn’t seen him before. He was often gracing magazines and tabloids, and there were loads of pictures of him and Tommy growing up together. Yet, they still did nothing to prepare her, because _wow_. Those pictures did not do him justice. The way his shirt clung to his chest, she knew he was well built, a nice addition to his defined jawline, minor scruff, and piercing blue eyes.

The loud screams of one of the groups in the house jostled her out of her reverie, bringing a blush to her face when she realized she had been staring. 

“Well, now that you two have returned to the land of the living, Felicity, this is Oliver. Oliver, this is Felicity.” 

She couldn’t contain the butterflies when she realized that Tommy had insinuated that Oliver had been as equally infatuated as she was. Maybe the haunted house wouldn’t be too bad after all. 

The girl sobbing as she ran out of the house quickly had her changing her mind. Nope, still a bad idea.

“Tommy I don’t think I can – “

“Felicity, you’ll be fine. And look, we’re already at the front of the line!” Felicity swallowed as she took in the dark looming entrance to the house. 

“Alright, next two,” The chainsaw murderer guarding the entrance beckoned them forward.

His words suddenly registered before she could take a step forward.

“Wait, two?! I don’t wanna split up. I can’t hide in the middle if there’s only two of us!” 

“Dibs on Laurel. I know she’ll keep me safe,” Tommy said with a cheeky grin as he quickly latched on to Laurel’s elbow. Traitor. Before she _really _had the chance to freak out, she felt a light pressure on her arm. Turning, she found Oliver’s gaze locked on her, a wide grin on his face.__

“Don’t worry. I’ll protect you,” he said, sending a wink that made her knees weak. Without even realizing it, he was guiding her towards the door and straight towards the masked man at the entrance. Without preamble, the guard turned on his chainsaw motioning them to go inside. The sudden roar had Felicity jumping and latching onto Oliver’s elbow, too distracted to notice Oliver also tense up. She turned around to glare at Tommy when she heard his laugh. The last sight she saw over her shoulder before the doors closed was Tommy cheerfully waving. Oh, she was so getting him back for this. 

…

They were completely bathed in darkness, heightening all their other senses. It was then she realized that she was still clutching Oliver’s rather large arm. She quickly let go, stepping away from him, muttering a soft “sorry”. 

“It’s fine, but I guess we should make our way,” He said as he took a few steps forward, blinking to adjust to the darkness. Noticing her hesitance, he slowly pulled her to his side, trying to offer some comfort. 

“Listen, these things are all the same. They’re just going to pop out, but they won’t touch you. Promise.” She was surprised at his soft tone, but nodded and trudged forward. 

“You’re not what I expected,” she said, taking a good look at the outline of his profile now that her eyes were getting adjusted. 

“I could say the same about –“

“AHHHHHHH!!” His sentence was never completed, as they both let out earsplitting screams when a zombie covered in blood popped out behind a corner. Oliver grabbed her hand and dragged her forward, quickly putting distance between them and the actor. It was going to be a long night. 

“Hold up, hold up, you’re scared too!” She dropped his hand and then proceeded to point an accusing finger at Oliver as they walked, trying to ignore the adorable blush that grew on his face. He didn’t reply, choosing instead to nervously rub at his neck. She let out a nearly hysterical laugh.

“And there you were, trying to be all macho,” She let out a huff but kept up her ramblings. “’I’ll protect you’ my ass” she mumbled, certain that the two would come to their doom in the house. 

“Look. I was trying to get us both through the night, and it seemed like that would be impossible if both of us were quaking the entire time. I thought I might as well ease your worries a bit,” He grumbled back as they walked on, looking out for the next monster.

“Please, you were just –“ Again, their conversation was cut off as this time the lights flickered on, revealing that they were standing next to a glass window housing a zombie like girl, similar to the one in the “The Ring”, banging on the glass. The shock drew another scream from her, though this time Oliver managed to rein it in, only slightly jumping. 

The path around the house only got worse. Most of the time, Oliver was ever the gentleman, leading her by the hand and shielding her from most of the “monsters”, though she still screamed and jumped nearly every time. 

She was amused to find that his weakness was the dollhouse. Although he managed to continue on normally, when the first doll showed up out of nowhere, Felicity found Oliver’s arms wrapped around her, as she was hoisted slightly in front of him.

“Oh my God, Oliver! Are you using me as a shield??” The humor of the situation temporarily overshadowed her fear, making her burst into a fit of giggles. “The great Oliver Queen, scared of haunted houses. But especially _terrified_ of dolls?!” Her laughs continued as Oliver glared at her, grabbing her hand again and leading her forward. It took her a moment to realize how nicely her hand fit in his, and it dawned on her that they had been holding hands nearly the entire night, and it had been _comforting_.

Huh. Intersting. 

As they continued on, they poked fun at one other for their reactions throughout the house, realizing that humor would help them survive the night. And if either one of them seemed particularly scared, the other always offered a reassuring squeeze through their intertwined hands. 

Eventually, they saw the last door, their gateway to freedom. But of course, before they could calmly make their escape, a clown with a roaring chainsaw made a sudden appearance, charging towards them. 

The sheer terror she felt had her sprinting towards the exit, dragging along her partner. As they burst through the door, screaming, she gasped for air, trying to breathe and calm down her thundering heart. She felt warm hands cup her face, bringing her sight back to focus.

“Hey, hey. It’s okay, take in deep breaths.” His soothing tone finally calmed her nerves as she finally looked around, taking in the night sky and the people leisurely milling around the house. 

“Sorry. I just- I really- clowns are-” Not knowing how to express her fear, she let out a shiver. His warm hands slowly dropped from her face. 

“Oliver!” She said, suddenly smiling as she realized that they had survived. “We made it! Oh my God, I’m so happy I could kiss you!” She froze when her brain finally caught up with what she had just blurted out. “I mean- not actually. Cause, well, that would be an invasion of personal boundaries and…” her thought process was cut off as she again felt his hands rise up to cup her face. The rest of the world seemed to fade away as she focused in on his eyes, sparkling with amusement. 

He slowly leaned in, and her eyes closed just as she felt his soft lips on hers. It was a short and chaste kiss, but it still spread warmth throughout her entire body. He pulled back, resting his forehead on hers.

“Thanks for protecting me in there,” He said with a cheesy grin.

She was unable to hold back her own satisfied smile, as she leaned in to surprise him with another kiss. 

“Maybe you could show me your thanks with dinner?” She asked, suddenly shy.  
“Only if dessert is involved too.” 

Before either of them could lean in for another kiss, Tommy’s scream had them jumping apart, as they watched him nearly fly out of the house with Laurel following behind and laughing. 

Finally catching his breath, he took in Felicity and Oliver’s wide smiles. 

“Did you guys bail on the house? Because you two look way too happy right now.” At their silence, he just shook his head. “You were right, Smoaky. Never again.” 

Exchanging a quick grin with Oliver, she offered Tommy a shrug.

“Actually, I might just have to come back next year.”


End file.
